


Skinship

by orphan_account



Category: 1PUNCH (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skinship, mentions of Jung Jaewon | One, mentions of Kang Daniel, mentions of Seventeen, the ship/fanfic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Samuel misses his Pledis Trainee days and Justin loves skinship.orSamuel falls asleep on Justin's shoulder.





	Skinship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one out there shipping this ship, but goddammit do I love my 02' liners. Like this ship is increidbly pure and I ship Samuel with everyone lmao

Samuel looked around him, everyone was chatting with each other and having a good time; except him.  
Usually, Jihoon, Seungwoo or Daniel would join him but they were all busy now.

He didn't mind being lonely, but he didn't like feeling alone. In times like those, he would think back to his Pledis trainee days, or when he was with Jaewon.  
He woukd think of all the great times he had with his hyungs, or think of when he immediately ran into Seungcheol's room because he had a nightmare, or think of Vernon being an incredible older brother figure or think of all the hugs he shared with Jaewon.

The brunette was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the tall blonde in front of him. "Hi, hyung!" Samuel jumped a bit at the energetic voice. He looked up to see Justin in front of him, smiling brighter than the sun.  
"I-I noticed you were ki-kinda lonely and I actually was too!" The younger hurridly spoke with an evident blush on his face. Samuel thought he looked cute.

"Oh. Would you like to join me?" The brunette asked him, Justin nodded and sat down next to him; way closer than Samuel expected him too. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm used to skinship and all. I h-hope you don't mind!" The blonde stammered as he moved a bit further away from him.

"It's fine." Samuel smiled, finally. "I enjoy skinship, back when I was at Pledis, I was babied a lot. I quite miss those days sometimes." He added as he moved closer to Justin. He let himself relax and was quite thankful for the younger suddenly joining him.

The younger nodded and leaned comfortably against him. The two sat in an comfortable silence for a while, until Justin spoke up. "Hyung? What was it like to debut?" He asked. "Messy, amazing and loud at the same time." Samuel laughed as he rested his head on the taller's shoulder.

Justin smiled and rested his head upon his. Samuel could feel his eyelids become heavier and heavier, the noise fading further and further away and couldn't help but fall asleep on Justin's shoulder.

The blonde didn't notice the elder fell asleep until he was about to ask another question. Justin simply smiled at the sight of the older asleep on his shoulder. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the younger had a crush on him since he saw the brunette. He leaned back and looked at his fellow trainees for a while.

"Awww! You guys are adorable!" Jisung cooed at the youngsters. He clapped his hands together and pretended to have a fangirl moment. "You should carry him to his dorm. A little birdy told me he works his ass off. A little birdy being Daniel, obviously" Jisung smiled.

Justin nodded with a red-flushed face, he wrapped his right arm around his back and his left arm underneath his legs; carrying him bridal style to his dorm. Thankfully he had been there a couple of times so he knew where it was located.

Justin was about to put Samuel in his bed when the older muttered something. "Don't go, you said you liked skinship right? Come cuddle with me." He mumbled with a lazy smile and half-lidded eyes. The blonde nodded hesitantly and slid into his bed and curled up with the older. He pulled the older closer to him before falling into a deel slumber.

Samuel could easily say that, that was the best sleep he had in ages, especially with the taller's arm around his waist, other arm around his upper body and legs tangled up with his.

He was quite enjoying the peace they had until a certain silver-haired, 17-year old had to scream and fangirl about how cute they looked.


End file.
